ssxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mackenzie "Mac" Fraser
Mackenzie Fraser (known by the nickname Mac) is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). He has appeared in all the games, along with Kaori Nishidake, Elise Riggs, and Zoe Payne; he does not appear in PAL version of SSX Tricky, as his position was filled by Martin "Marty" Stieber. In the original SSX, Mac is 15 years old; however, he ages throughout the series, being 18 in 'SSX 3', and 20 in 'SSX On Tour'. Mac begins as a cool and young teenager with a love of snowboarding. He is always the first on the mountain, the last off, and he rarely takes a break in between. Mac makes his own music, giving him a positive groove when snowboarding. As he gets older he gets a little more mature, but his spirit remains the same. Mac is an American. His height, weight and age vary in each game. SSX New to the competitive scene and striving for respect, Mac rides with the stylish flare and quiet confidence of riders twice his age. Personal Info *'Height:' 5’4” *'Weight:' 120 lbs *'Age:' 15 *'Nationality:' American *'Riding Style:' Freestyle *'Blood Type:' O+ Stats *'Edging:' 10/21 *'Speed:' 9/22 *'Stability:' 14/28 *'Tricks:' 16/32 Boards Legend: F - Freestyle | BX - Boardercross | A - Alpine Trick Book SSX Tricky Mac is by far the youngest rider on the tour at age 15, and a bit of a paradox. He can be really immature, even for his young age, trying too hard for attention and to be everyone's buddy. But there are times when he isolates himself, turns into a lone wolf and looks out at the world with the eyes of a much older and experienced person. His fellow competitors mistake this for snobbery, but Mac is wary of building lasting friendships. Mac has arguably had the toughest childhood of the SSX competitors, and he learned the harsh reality lessons very early in his life. He learned to make himself invisible when necessary, and this has translated into a successful strategy for racing. "Where did he come from?" the standard reaction to his victories. Interview *'Age:' 16 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Nationality:' American *'Rider Style:' Freestyle *'Alternate Sport:' Skateboarding *'Motto:' "You lookin' for a smack down?" *'Dream Date:' Tara Dakides *'Friend:' Kaori *'Enemy:' Moby *'Favorite Movie:' Skate videos *'Favorite Reading:' DJ Magazine *'Favorite Music:' Blink-182, DJ Carl Cox Stats * Edging: 9/32 * Speed: 11/34 * Stability: 6/34 * Tricks: 18/40 Boards Legend: F - Freestyle | BX - Boardercross | A - Alpine Trick Books Interview What is your favorite course? * Pipedream, man! Tricks are my specialty, and the Pipe is a trick junkie's dream. I love grinding all them rails and pullin' crazies, and there's a dope ledge off the gap that'll really take ya places! Yeah, and airtime, whoa baby, you can get SWEET air on that bad track! What is your favorite trick and why? * Walking the Dog. It's one of the first skateboarding tricks I learned when I was just a lil' grommet. It's old-school, so it has a special place in my heart, y'know? Tough to do on a snowboard; no lip to use as a pivot, so you kinda gotta kick the board around to get the walking motion. Don't think anyone else can do it; leastwise, not as good as me! If you didn't snowboard, what would you be doing? * World-class DJ! Yeah, I'd tour and do big raves and stuff all over the world. I'd get cool chicks and chucks bopping to my big beats and get paid big bucks, too. Hey, that's a pretty good rap! Chicks dig DJs. I mean, they already dig me lots, but if I was a big-time DJ, I'd have to peel 'em off! Yeah, sweeeeet... peeling off hot, sweaty rave chicks, oh yeah, that'd be dope! Have you made any friends on the tour? Enemies? * Man, that Moby's always on me. I dunno why he doesn't like me. Maybe he's jealous, y'know? He's old; he's gonna hafta retire soon, and I haven't even hit my peak yet! What about friends? You seem pretty close to Kaori. * Kaori? Uh, yeah... I guess... She's pretty, ah, she's pretty nice... yeah, I guess she's a friend. We hang out sometimes... What is your greatest strength? Weakness? * Style. Excellence of execution. Perfect form, every time. I am the trickiest of the tricky. Tricky, tricky, tricky. Man, I just look real good out there! The judges love me 'cause I take 'em all to school! What about a weakness? * Weakness? Pwagh! Can't think of any... Oh, I know! I have a weakness for beautiful women! But we've seen you take some pretty brutal wipeouts out there... * Yeah, yeah, blah-blah-blah... I guess 'cause I'm light an' I get waaay more air than anyone else. When I go down, they seem bigger. They're nuthin', I've never had a "brutal wipeout". Maybe if it was Moby, it'd likely kill him, y'know, 'cause he's carrying all that extra weight, but for me, nothin'. I don't even feel it. Are you keeping it real? Tell us how... * I go back to my roots, to the skateboard. Put on my 'phones an' hit the street, solo. Jus' me 'n the board 'n the street. It's good. What do you do when you're not snowboarding? * Other then going to school? Uhh, skatin' laying down tracks, hangin' with my buds, playing video games... lotsa stuff. SSX 3 Mac has always been first into the parks and last to pack it in. The new season sees an older, more confident Mac Fraser. Mixing his passion for music and riding has given Mac a constant groove and positive vibe. Some say he's unaware or ambivalent to most things around him. In actuality, it's more accurate that Mac is highly selective of what he wants -- or who he cares to acknowledge. His quiet confidence almost guarantees him a season-long spot up on the podium. Rider's DNA *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 140 lbs *'Age:' 18 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Stance:' Regular *'AKA:' Mac "Smack" Fraser Rider's Faves *'Thing in the World:' Thumpin' tunes. *'Thing to Hate:' Skiers in the park *'Place to Ride:' Mammoth Mountain, USA *'Riding Partner:' Kaori Nishidake *'Riding Victim:' JP Arsenault *'Other Sport:' Skateboarding *'Trick:' Rail switch nosepress to hella pop *'SSX Event:' Super Pipe, Big Air *'Secret Spot:' Heidi's Playground *'Food:' Lemonade *'Accessory:' MP3 player and headphones *'Career Highlight:' Every time I ride! Rider QnA *'Boxers or Briefs:' Uhh...lemme check...boxers! No - briefs! *'Things You Have broken:' Hearts baby - hearts *'If You Weren't A Pro:' An extra in a zombie film *'The Word:' "I may not be much, but I'm all I think about." Text Messages Text messages was a feature added on SSX 3 where players can receive text messages from the other riders. However, you can't text back. Messages Mac sends out: *Hey! Don't forget me, unless of course you're - CHICKEN!? *Sorry! Not good enough! Go back up if you want to try again. *Congrats, I guess. But, there's NO WAY you can beat my best down the entire Peak. Go on up top if you want to take a shot. *Nate being Peak 2's top dog? Not for long! Right? Riiiight? *The bigger he is, the harder he falls, show Nate who's boss! *Please take Psymon down a notch, PLEASE. *Time for the MAC SMACKDOWN. *I know it's hard being a goof - but you're doing a good job! SSX Blur Forever listening to music, often eccentric, and always a serious competitive force, Mac has worked hard on his skills and is ready to show them off this year on the mountain. Just don't ask him to hit pause, you'll disturb his rhythm! *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 140 lbs *'Age:' 19 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Favorite Event:' Big Air and Super Pipe *'Stance:' Regular *'Likes:' Lemonade *'Dislikes:' Skiers *'Trait:' Music-Fanatic *'Partner:' Kaori *'Rival:' JP *'Motivation:' Take the Mountain Champion title home Quotes from DJ Atomika: * Mac Fraser spent the off season exercising his mental toughness in the remote wilderness of Colorado where he peak-bagged all 54 of the state's fourteeners. * Mac Fraser's pre-game routine never changes. He eats 11 cereal marshmallows and puts a worn card in his pocket that says "Be the best you can be." * Mac Fraser isn't afraid of getting technical or throwing up colossal airs, that's what makes him such a threat on the SSX Circuit. * Here's something SSX super fans might not know about the legendary Mac Fraser. When asked what he'd do if he weren't a pro, Mac says he'd be an extra in a zombie film. * When Mac Fraser isn't riding or training, he's working to brew up the world's most perfect lemonade. He takes it pretty seriously, kinda like lemon art. * In other news, Mac Fraser has just set up a Twitter account. Follow him @MacFraser01! SSX On Tour An older Mac now projects a more confident and capable attitude. Less the erratic and immature young man - more the pro snowboarder who knows his life is going to be filled with the good things - mountains, powder, women, and buds. His teenage sense of mischief and pointless fun still exists - but has now developed into a sly, calculating creative sense of 'what can I mess with now?' He's is no longer the gawky teen with raging acne. With a sweet pad on the mountain (filled with empty pizza boxes, buddies, and video games), Mac is living the pro rider's dream. Doing what he wants, when he wants - with a whole lotta style and an ear to ear smirk. *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 152 lbs *'Age:' 20 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Stance:' Regular *'AKA:' Mac "Smack" Fraser SSX(2012) Bio Mac is a legend on The Tour, holding all records on the pro circuit, having done and won it all – but being as good as he is has meant that there is very little left to challenge him. He is the epitome of ‘Shredder’, loves big air, big tricks and pushing the limits of what is possible on a snowboard. He’s usually the first person to nail an impossible combo and stick the landing (think triple corkscrew guy from 2011 X-Games), and has invented more tricks than Tony Hawk. Always looking for new challenges, and to elevate his skills once again, Mac left The Tour behind to co-found SSX. Back story Appears that his back-story is to reclaim the fame that he once had. Quotes Rides * "Killaah!" * "Winners this way!" * "Follow me!" * "Skillah skillaah!" * "You late to something?" * "Wait, you forgot something!" * "Yah! Hang on! Come back here!" * "That was pretty cool." * "Who needs a ride?" Jumps * "This is WICKEED!" * "Look at me, look at MEE!" * "Check me out!" * "haha! Yeahhahoo!" * "It's raining Mac, baby!" * "Big...!" * "Peed my pants!" * Taking it awesome kids!" * Sick air, baby! Wohoo!" * "Oh they look like ants!" * "Mac's the boy!" * "I think I'm gonna call this one Mac 'n' cheese!" * "I believe I can fly!" Falls or hits something * "Ahahahoooo!" * "Aouch!" * "Who put that there?!" * "This is embarrassing..." * "Bwauhaha!" * "This is not my day!" * "Oh! Ah! Come on, Mac!" * "Ah! So what?!" * "Stay on target, stay on target!" In the helicopter and when he jumps out of it * "Don't look back..." * "Mountain, meet Mac!" * "Awesome is a race not a marathon!" * "Oh! You didn't told me I had to win!" * "Somebody say race?" DNA *'Nationality: '''American *'Height: 5'10" *'Weight: '''200 lbs *'Age: '25 *'Blood Type: 'A *'AKA: Mac *'Home Mountain:' Mount Baker Flavor *'Likes: '''Listening to Tunes & Lemonade *'Dislikes: Skiers in the Park *'Motto: '''TBD *'Music: Kenny G/Yanni *'Film: '''TBD *'TV: TBD *'Briefs: '''TBD *'Visual Style: '''Skateboarding Relationships Kaori Nishidake Mac and Kaori are close friends. But In SSX Tricky, Mac says that Kaori is pretty, but quickly adds "nice" It is highly hinted that they are in a romantic relationship. Kaori mentions Mac multiple times in her SSX 3 profile, with no hesitation. Let's hope we'll see more of the "friends" together. Moby Jones Although Moby is only three years of difference with Mac, Moby can't stand Mac's immature behavior. Both Mac and Moby mention each other in their SSX Tricky interviews; while Moby finds Mac annoying and snobby, Mac wonders why Moby doesn't come to like him, but nevertheless before a race is about to begin, Mac approaches Moby and tells him he's "going down". 'Moby reply with, ''"Don't waste your breath, forget about it." In SSX 3 Dj Atomika makes clear that Mac and Moby has been roommates since in the past circuit until recently, when Moby complained about Mac being an unbelievable slob. In SSX 3 Moby has Mac listed in his riding victim section while Mac has JP listed. In SSX Tricky, it was the opposite. In SSX Blur both males focus on other rivals. JP Arsenault Although JP didn't properly appear in SSX 3, but Blur (which chronologically took place the year after SSX 3), Mac had him as his rival, while Moby diverted his attention towards Psymon. This is mostly due to JP's streak of being narcissistic, and the fact that he's been this way with other people (excluding Marisol, Luther, and Elise). Theme Songs SSX Tricky *Mac's Theme by John Morgan (Theme/Music Video) SSX 3 *Who's Who by Dilated Peoples (Theme) *Bear Witness 3 by Dan The Automator SSX On Tour *Come back by Sweatshop Union (Theme/Music Video) Voice Actors *Ryan Wall - SSX - SSX3 (2000-2003) *Joseph May - SSX on Tour (2005) Reception In the 2010 Character Poll Mac came in second place for favorite character and most wished returning character for SSX (2012). Others includes the other five all stars: Kaori, Psymon, Moby, Zoe, and Elise. Gallery 18 mac 1.jpg|Mac in SSX Mac costumes ssx.jpg|Mac's outfits in SSX 3s macrender.jpg|Mac in SSX 3 Mac.jpg|Concept art of Mac in SSX (2012) Mac designevolution540.jpg|Mac's design evolution in SSX (2012) MACoutfit.png|One of Mac's alternative outfits in SSX (2012). Nbamac.png|Mac as an unlockable character in NBA Jam: On Fire Edition seen in the trailer. SSXcoverPS3.jpg|Mac, with Elise, on the cover of SSX (2012) Mac render.jpg|3D render of Mac in SSX (2012) Trivia *Mac is the one of six characters which appear as a Peak Boss in SSX 3. (Along with Nate and Psymon). Griff Simmons, Zoe Payne and Elise Riggs are seen only as bosses if you play Conquer The Mountain as Mac, Nate or Psymon. *At 15 (at the time of the first game), Mac was the youngest character in the first 2 SSX games, until Griff's debut in SSX 3. *Mac is the only character who kept his main friend (Zoe) in all of the games. *Ryan Wall is one of the two voice actors who reprises his roll as Mac in 3 of the 6 SSX games, the other is Bif Naked who voiced Zoe in 3 of the 6 SSX games. *Mac and Marty are two of four characters to be related to one another (Mac and Marty are cousins), the other two are Nate and Tyson (who are brothers). *It's widely believed that he and Zoe are in love. *Mac's lottery purchase would be a flying car. *Mac has a pet chihuahua called Max Ultra. *In Mac's pocket's?-Griff's allowance. *The person Mac admires most is Zoe. *In Mac's backstory comic it is said that he was brought back to SSX because "two friends" were asking him to form SSX again. Later when Tane was revealed as a new character it was revealed in his bio that he and Zoe were those "two friends" of Mac. *'Mac "Smack" Fraser' was Mac's original name 'til in SSX Tricky his name became 'Mackenzie "Mac" Fraser instead. *In SSX Tricky, Mac along with Moby are the only two characters to wear board helmets and not have their hair fully exposed. *Mac is one of the four characters who appears in every SSX game. The other three being Elise, Kaori, and Zoe. Although Mac didn't appeared in The PAL version of SSX Tricky. (However, he was mentioned in Marty's backstory.) *Mac is one of the three characters who appears in NBA Jam: On Fire Edition. The other two are Elise and Kaori. *In SSX (2012) when performing a trick within a massive jump, sometimes Mac can be heard singing R.Kelly's single "I Believe I can Fly" *Out of the four original characters that made appearances in every game, Mac is the only male. *Judging by his home mountain (Mount Baker) he could be from Washington State as Mount Baker is in Washington. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Veteran